The Digital hero Hard drive
by umbralux777
Summary: this is the story about a young boy from America going to one of the top hero schools in the world U.A. now watch as he and the rest of class 1-A face trials and hardships that will pave their paths to becoming hero's (im bad at summaries also I do not own my hero academia I only own the OC)


Yo all you lovely people out there iv got a new story to show I'm not stopping the other fics I'm writing I just wanted to write this cuz I liked the idea this is an OC fic and I hope you like it

"Talking"

_thinking_

U.A. entrance

Unknown pov

"How the hell did I even manage to get talked into this" I sighed as I walked towards the doors.

"Out of the way deku," I heard a rather angry voice say and immediately felt aggravated I looked to see a curly green haired kid stuttering while a guy with ash blond hair and an angry look walk by and I stared at him when he noticed he just growled and left I looked back to the curly haired kid and watched as he was about to fall flat on his face so I decided to help.

Izuku pov

_Well I guess I'll die now_ I thought as I tripped and closed my eyes and braced for pain but it never came but I did notice something grabbing the collar of my shirt I opened my eyes and looked back to see a disembodied mechanical arm holding me by the collar I was trying with everything I had not to scream. "whoa" I heard a feminine voice I looked to see a cute girl with brown hair and rosy cheeks looking in amazement at the arm "That's so cool is it your quirk?" I looked again to the arm it had odd particles coming from the stump they looked like pixels "u-um no its not mine" I said "you know you can get up now" I heard a new voice say and then I realized that I was still just hanging there I managed to get to my feet and looked to the new boy. He was a little taller than me had messy slightly spikey cyan hair that went to just above his shoulders. a strand ran in between his eyes while the back spiked outwards. He had a pair of futuristic goggles on that had blue lenses I noticed that his eyes looked like screens.

"I-im sorry" I apologized "geez dude I was joking no need to say sorry I'm sure someone would have helped ya," he said in a lazy tone "like me," the cute girl said, "I think it'd be bad luck to fall on the first day" she said cheerfully "oh was that arm your quirk" she asked looking at the cyan boy "yeah I'll tell you about it later we don't need to be late I think they might start soon" he said as he began walking the school entrance and he introduced himself "oh I should probably do an introduction right my names Dejitaru kensetsu but you guys can call me data". "its nice to meet you i-im izuku midoriya" I said "oh and I'm ochaco uraraka it super nice to meet both of you" the nice girl said as we went to take our seats

U.A. auditorium

Data's Pov

_Well this is what I expected_ I thought to my self as present mic told us about the rules for the practical exam which were basicaly find robots with diffrent point values from 1 to 3 and fuck em up that was pretty much it until some one near the back said "excuse me but there are clearly four robots on the handout i hope this isent an error that a prestigous school lake this whould make" looked at him he was tall had dark blue hair and wore glasses he seemed like a stickler for rules but then he continued "and you with the curly hair youv been muttering this entire time if your here for fun I sugest you leave this is a serious institutiun" i looked to see who he was talking to and it was izuku he shrank back into his seat out of embaresment and I eyed glasses guy _great and I thought izuku seemed nervous befor I think that robot just made it worse _ thought befor present mic continued "allright allright calm down now im glad you pointed that out I was just about to talk about the 0 pointer its more of an obstical so its best to avoide it if you can" he explained

U.A. exam grounds

Data Pov

We were droped off at our testing grounds and were given some time for warm ups things like streaches peptalks and the like I was allready good to go I had changed into a t shirt and shorts and began walking thought the croud i notied izuku walking over to ochaco and noticed a robot about to stop hims so i interviened "hey" i said as I walked into his path "I dont know what youre doing but i dont think its a good idea" i continue he seemed shoked but retoted "I was about to stop that curly haired miscrent from runing that girls consentration" I looked at him _was he serious_ I thought "well thats stupid did it ever ocur to you that he might have met her and was going to give a peptalk and also what you did during present mics explanation was uncalled for he was just exited but i dont supose your programers put that in your A.I. now did they" i said in hiensight mabey the robot insultes were not a good idea mainly cuz i was the one saying them "if your worried about some one ruining someone elses concintration look in a mirror" I left the glasses guy there a look of shock clear on his face was about to go say hi to izuku and ochako but present mics voice rang out "GO!" and the door opened rushed in with out a second thought.

A few minutes later

_Well at least this is interesting_ I thought as I constructed a second sword with my quirk and slashed a two pointers tail off and stabbed it in the head. "Lets see that two more point so im about to 50 I think" i said aloud as a deconstructed one of the swords and continued on my way i made it two the middle of a large street before I heard a loud boom I looked back to see a giant robot "...well that's just overkill" as it grabbed on to one of the buildings causing rubble to fall I was about to run but then i heard "oww" I looked to see ochako stuck under some of the rubble and raced over and slid to her side "hey are you okay" i asked she looked at me with fearful eyes "m-my foot stuck I think its broken" she said I looked to the rubble "well at least its just your ankle that's broken don't worry ill get you out" I said trying to lighten the tense mood. as I began moveing rubble but i stoped when i notied a huge shadow and looked up to see the zero pointer reaching for us "Shit" I yelled and constructed my hammer and smashed the largest piece of rubble and maneged to help ochako up but then i heard a sound behinde me and saw izuku for a split second before he jumped up higher then the building and socked the zero pointer so hard he sent a shock wave that cleared all the rubble from the street and sent a ton of examines back I looked up to see him stay aloft for a few seconds before he began to fall "CRAP" I yelled I was about to race over but then ochako used her quirk to flout a pice of a three pointer and began flouting up slowly "Can you give me a boost" I herd her call "yeah i gocha" i said as I contructed the mechanical arm over my real one and incrsed its size i then pushed the werightless machine and ochako twords izuku when she got close enough she reached out to him but maneged to nail him right in the face with a hard sla"h thats gota sting" I joked as I ran to were he would land and caught him with my mechanical arm thats when present mic delared the test over.

After the test I went to see the present mic_ "I just need one point_" those were the last thing izuku said before he passed out it didn't feel right he did all that to save ochaco and me so I kind of owe him a big one. Once I got there I saw ochaco was there as well "hey ochaco or wait should I call you uraraka?" I asked not wanting to be rude iv been told im really informal when I talk to people iv only just met. "oh hey data ochaco's fine I mean you and izuku helped me out back there so no need to be formal" she said with a smile "so why are you here?" she asked "I was going to see if I could give some of my points to izuku some of my points I mean he saved my ass back there its the least I could do" I told her "really that's what I was going to do to I mean he was so strong and the fact that he didn't get any points just doesn't seem right" she said with enough enthusiasm that it actually got me a little peped up. 

Data's apartment weeks later

Data' Pov

_Man, I knew Japan would be different but still, _I thought as I went into my apartment that I was given so I could attend U.A. I had left to get food. it still feels weird being here in Japan it was only a few months ago that I got here from America it was nuts. I only applied to U.A. because I thought it would be a good idea to apply to more than one hero school i never expected to actually get accepted well kind of I had to take the exam but still. I walked in and noticed a letter on the ground _mailman must have come by while I was out getting food_ I thought as I set my fast food bag onto the counter in the kitchen and picked it up but when I opened it a disk fell out and turned on **"I am here as a projection!" **all might appear on screen so fast I fell over "Jesus Christ" I yelled it took a lot to scare me so when it happened I tend to overreact.**"Young kensetsu I as U.A.'s newest staff member am here to inform you about you're performance on the entrance exam and suffice to say you did incredibly well your written exam score was perfect and you took first in that regard now the the practical is a different story not only did you dispatch your opponents with skill and precision and with a score of 50 while great was not the only part you see there was more to the test you were also being awarded points by judges for heroic acts and for you're efforts to save young uraraka and midoriya you were awarded 10 hero points and that brings you're score up to 60 quite the accomplishment now be prepared for this is your hero academia"** the video ended and I was brought back to reality with a wide smile on my face_ I got in_ were the only thoughts that came to my mind.

I hope you all like this story also ill explain what data's constructions look like in the next chapter


End file.
